


Cinnamon Rolls and Orange Glaze

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha Jamie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Lactation Kink, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Ben, alpha Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Ben's milk comes in and Tyler wants a taste.





	Cinnamon Rolls and Orange Glaze

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most self-serving thing I've ever written, but also I would not be in this whole mess if it weren't for [elenajames](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames) <3
> 
> Obviously, none of this happened. And I'm still absolute shit at titles.

“Stop squirming, dude. You’re gonna wake Tyler and I don’t want to deal with him complaining that he’s sore from working out,” Jamie whispered in Ben’s ear before placing a kiss to the side of his neck. It had the opposite effect as the soft brush of his lips made Ben’s skin prickle and he shifted again.

Jamie huffed and Ben pinched his forearm that was draped lazily over his extended middle. “I’m trying. It’d be a lot easier if you both weren’t touching me.” He gestured widely to how all three of them were sprawled on the couch. Jamie with his back against the arm, himself seated between Jamie’s spread legs, leaning back against his broad chest, and Tyler who had managed to worm his way between Ben’s swollen belly and the back of the couch.

Tyler’d always slept in weird positions in relation to both of his mates, but ever since Ben got pregnant he’d done everything he could to be close to the bump. They couldn’t know for sure whose kid it was yet, but Ben wouldn’t be surprised if this was Tyler’s. Both alphas had noticed when his scent changed. Jamie just said he smelled a little bit sweeter, warmer, than normal but that was it. Tyler insisted he smelled like cinnamon rolls covered with orange glaze.

“I’m sorry. You knew one alpha was going to be bad, but you’ve got two of us worrying about your pregnant ass.”

Ben chuckled softly before whispering back, “It’d also help if your dick wasn’t poking me in the back.”

Being the shithead he was, Jamie canted his hips forward, rubbing against the small of Ben’s back through their clothes. “What did you expect? Your hormones, man.”

“Nothing different, I guess.”

Teeth stung his skin as Jamie nipped at the claiming bite on his shoulder. His hand slid from where it was resting to cup the slight swell of Ben’s chest. This close to the due date, they weren’t surprised to see him start to fill out. This was one of Jamie’s favorite things to do now when they were relaxing together.

His thumb was gentle as it stroked over his nipple, but the sensation it sent through Ben’s body was anything but. They had been so sensitive the whole pregnancy, but it had just recently gotten worse, to the point where he wasn't sure if he should be concerned or not. A shudder ran through him as Jamie stroked over the hardened nub again, the friction of the t-shirt against his skin making it hard to focus.

"Jame, babe." He was a little breathless as he tried to get the words out that were catching in his throat.

The chuckle was the same that Jamie used when he knew he was acting like a shit to his brother and didn't care. "Should I stop?"

"I di-idn't say that. You're the one who was—" He had to take a moment and pause to bite his lip and hold a moan in. "—concerned about waking Tyler."

"You really think I was going to sleep through the best part? Y’know I love watching you get all worked up." Tyler's voice was rough from his nap, but it had goosebumps running over Ben's arms. "Can I?"

Ben nodded, appreciating Tyler's constant courtesy. He was so cautious with Ben even though he didn't need to be, but it was comforting that the alpha would always ask before reaching out to touch his belly. Tyler was newer to their relationship and he wasn't sure he was allowed to touch and want the way Jamie did. The kid was more than likely his though, and regardless of that, Ben needed his touch just as much as Jamie's. When it was the three of them together, everything just worked.

He took Tyler's hand before he had a chance to move it on his own and placed it on his stomach. It was always the same position and he had learned quickly—Tyler liked to touch the lower swell of the bump, near his right hip. If the kid was active, that was often where it would kick and Ben thought that might have been the reason. Happy mumblings trickled out against Ben’s shoulder as Tyler rubbed his stomach, worming underneath the t-shirt to feel the warmth of his skin. 

All of the hormones rushing his system were making him need in a way that he'd never felt before he got knocked up. It was hard to say _what_ he needed, but that wasn’t necessary right now. He trusted both of his mates to take care of him.

Ben could feel his nipples tightening beneath his shirt again, and then Jamie was was rubbing over one of them. "S-shit. Oh my god, Jamie."

"I think he's a little sensitive."

"Fuck you, Ty." He almost couldn't get the words out because Jamie continued to rub his thumb over his chest in a patient rhythm. It was making it hard to catch his breath, fuck, could he die from this? "Such a li— _ohh_ —little shit."

Tyler laughed and ran his hand up and over the swell of Ben's stomach so that he could give attention to his other nipple, pinching it lightly. Undeniably, they were hardwired to his dick now because he could feel it pulse out a bead of precome the same way he could feel slick leaking from between his ass cheeks. It made Ben self-conscious, but Jamie and Tyler both loved how wet he got for them. Like right now, if the two didn’t stop, they were likely going to have to get the couch cushions cleaned.

With a devilish smirk, Tyler leaned into Ben’s space, taking the hardened nub between his teeth. Fuck, fuck, fuck, just the light pressure was riling him up but when Tyler nipped just a little harder, Ben let his head fall back, completely lax on Jamie’s shoulder. The mouth was gone just as fast and Ben could feel a whine building, but he didn’t let it out before Tyler spoke.

“Oh… Ben, oh my god,” he said, voice soft, awed.

“Mmm, what?” He could feel Jamie shifting around behind him again, trying to lean in closer over his shoulder.

Tyler pinched him again, tugging just lightly at his nipple and when he pulled back, his fingers came away wet.

“Holy shit are you serious?” Jamie said in one breath.

“Is that…”

“Yeah.” Tyler nodded. “Your milk came in.”

Ben could feel his face glowing red and there was nowhere for him to hide. He couldn’t figure why, but all he felt was embarrassment. He tried to say something—an apology, maybe—but the best he could do was duck his head to his chest and close his eyes.

There was a hand petting the side of his face, undeniably Jamie’s, trying to pull him back up.

“You’re so stunning. Look at how good you are, getting ready to take care of our kid.”

“It’s… gross, though,” Ben mumbled.

Jamie kissed the side of his head. “I don’t think that. Don’t think Tyler feels that way, either.”

Ben turned his attention back to Tyler, whose eyes were wide and his lips parted, helplessly turned on. God, he hadn’t seen him that far gone in a while.

“Please? I just…” Hands were already shoving at his shirt, trying to work it up around his stomach and the way he was leaning against Jamie pinned the back of his shirt between them. Nodding was the best Ben could accomplish as he shifted to allow Tyler to push his shirt up under his arms, holding it there because Tyler couldn’t seem to spare the seconds to pull it off.

The first touch of Tyler’s tongue was soft, collecting the wetness smeared over his skin, tasting his milk. It was electric through his whole body, making his cock twitch and leak again. This could ruin him. Tyler whimpered, Jamie cursed and Ben needed more. With his hand threaded into Tyler’s short hair, Ben guided him forward again—this time Tyler’s lips sealed around his nipple and he suckled gently, moaning at the small burst of milk.

“Sh-it,” Ben hissed and tightened his grip in Tyler’s hair. He was pulling too hard, he knew he was, but Tyler just moaned against his skin.

“Feels good?” Jamie asked.

“ _Nnng_ , uh-huh. Didn’t know it woul...” He trailed off as more suction meant more milk was leaking from his chest. Each tug of Tyler’s lips and lap of his tongue was leaving Ben with less air in his lungs, too stunned at the feeling to remember to breathe. He could feel his underwear sticking to the head of his cock, providing a bit of friction every time it twitched. If Tyler kept up like this…

“God, Ben,” Jamie whispered in his ear. “He loves it, doesn’t he?” He stroked a thumb against the side of Tyler’s mouth where he kept sucking. “I want to try some next time.”

The words pushed Ben right up to the edge and over it before he could think to say anything or get a hand on his cock. Each pulse of come was warm and thick inside his boxers, and all he could do was hold tight to his alphas—left hand in Tyler’s hair, the right gripping tight to Jamie’s thigh—and shake through each wave. 

Luckily his milk ran dry a minute after he came. What was pleasurable before was now pinpricks of oversensitivity and Ben was about to push Tyler away if he hadn’t stopped. Jamie’s chest was heaving and the insistent pressure of his dick pressed into Ben’s back was starting to soften.

“Did you?”

Jamie nipped at his ear. “You were moving around a lot, so yeah.”

“Oh.” Ben flushed again, but was drawn out of his thoughts when Tyler rolled his hips, pressing his erection into Ben’s thigh.

“Well, I still haven’t, so if anyone wants to give me a hand.”

It took a bit of maneuvering to get his shirt back in place and get his pregnant weight off the couch, but Ben offered his hands to both of his mates when he stood. “Let Jamie and me change and then we’ll take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere.tumblr.com](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
